Animal
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Blaine y los Trineros cantan "Animal"... para Kurt. Pero no precisamente de la manera que piensas. Pre-Klaine.


**Disclaimer:** La historia original es de **Phantom of a Rose** y yo solo aporté la traducción. Glee y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.

**Nota de la traductora:** la historia está basada en una de idea de que la canción de "Animal" que cantan los Trineros fuera un sueño y Blaine se despertara de repente. La manera en la que está escrito tiene que ver con el formato de la serie: comienza una pequeña escena, sale el título de "Glee" y comienza el capítulo. Intenten imaginarlo de esa manera. Y, en este caso, cuando vean las siglas "VO", significa que la voz de Blaine está narrando lo que piensa o lo que está sucediendo.

La traducción de la canción se encuentra al final. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>ANIMAL<strong>

_Miré el desgastado edificio. Todo el grupo de los Trineros estaba ahí, cubiertos de una extraña espuma. También estaban cantando._

_Mis ojos aterrizaron en Kurt, reía y se resbalada entre toda esa espuma. Lo alcancé y lo tomé de la mano antes de que cayera al suelo._

_Entonces comencé a cantar._

"_Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied."_

_El rostro sonriente de Kurt me miró mientras mis manos aún permanecían sobre las suyas._

"_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight."_

_Le di un par de vueltas, ambos resbalando y tropezando en la espesa espuma. Los Trineros bailaban alrededor de nosotros, cantando las armonías de fondo._

"_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

_It's gettin' heavier_

_I wanna run and hide_

_I wanna run and hide._

_I do it every time_

_You're killin' me now_

_And I won't be denied by you_

_The animal inside of you."_

_Acerqué Kurt hacia mí, mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando él me tocó. La espuma que nos cubría hacía que nuestros cuerpos resbalaran cuando nos tocábamos._

"_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh ,oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight…"_

_Sostuve la última nota. Los ojos azules de Kurt estaban fijos sobre los míos, su cabello estaba despeinado por la espuma, la cual le colgaba un poco sobre la mejilla. Me incliné hacia él sin pensarlo, nuestros labios estaban a centímetros de distancia. No estaba nervioso. Quería que esto pasara. Quería sentir los labios de Kurt sobre los míos. Parecía natural…_

_Parecía que nuestros labios habían tenido contacto cuando –_

Me senté en la cama. La luz de la alarma del reloj brillaba en el oscuro cuarto.

—Estoy enamorado de Kurt Hummel — dije, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

**GLEE**

VO:_ Esa no era la primera vez que soñaba con una secuencia de canto. De hecho, la mayoría de mis sueños incluían música… usualmente era yo el que cantaba. Hubo una semana entera en la que una canción de Katy Perry había invadido mis sueños. Pero era la primera vez que soñaba con Kurt… de ese modo. Ya no podía dejar de pensar en él… en sus labios… y-_

—Oye, Blaine— salté. Kurt estaba parado justo ahí, con una taza de café en la mano y tomando la silla que estaba frente a la mía en la mesa del café. La visión de él, cubierto de esa extraña e imprevista espuma, su rostro a milímetros del mío, invadió mi mente. — ¿Blaine?

—Oh. Hola, Kurt — dije, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de olvidar mi sueño. Kurt era mi amigo. No podía… hacer eso. No podía arruinarlo todo.

¿Cierto?

—Te ves extraño — comentó Kurt, dándole un sorbo a su café. — Sólo estás como… mirándome. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—No — dije, apartando la mirada de su rostro. — Estás perfecto — sentí mi rostro enrojecer. No pensaba decir eso en voz alta. — Me refiero a… No dormí mucho anoche — mentí. Bueno, algo así. No pude volver a dormir después de que aquél sueño me despertó a las cuatro de la mañana.

—¿Una pesadilla? — preguntó Kurt con preocupación.

—No en realidad — dije distraído.

Y no lo había sido. No fue malo. Fue un sueño realmente extraño, eso sí, pero bastante bueno. Genial. Al menos se sentía como tal. Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz y en calma como cuando desperté y dije esa frase en voz alta.

¿Eso significa que realmente amo a Kurt?

Lo miré fijamente, lo más discretamente posible, mientras él le ponía azúcar a su café. Kurt era atractivo, obviamente. Era ingenioso y divertido. Tenía una fuerza interior que me encantaba. Me hacía sentir… feliz. Verdaderamente feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

VO: _¿Podría eso significar amor? ¿Ese sentimiento de felicidad que experimentaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Kurt? E, incluso, ¿esa necesidad y urgencia de hacerlo feliz?_

Clavé a mirada en Kurt. — ¿Qué? — preguntó, confundido.

Le sonreí y tomé un sorbo de mi café. — Nada — dije, de repente me sentí más seguro sobre el significado de mi sueño.

VO: _Si esto era amor, tal vez podría hacer algo al respecto. Puede que al final de cuentas no eche a perder las cosas._

* * *

><p>Le finale. Espero que les haya gustado :) ¡Espero sus comentarios!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Traducción de la canción:<span>

_Aquí vamos de nuevo_

_Creo que quiero que seamos más que amigos_

_Así que tómalo con calma_

_Tengo miedo de que nunca estés satisfecho_

…

_Oh, oh_

_Quiero algo más_

_Oh, oh_

_¿Qué estás esperando?_

_Prueba un poco de mi corazón esta noche_

_Oh, oh_

_Quiero algo más_

_Oh, oh_

_¿Qué estás esperando?_

_¿Qué estás esperando?_

_Dile adiós a mi corazón esta noche._

…

_Aquí estamos de nuevo_

_Siento la química entre nosotros_

_Se hace más pesado_

_Quiero correr y esconderme_

_Quiero correr y esconderme_

_Lo hago todo el tiempo_

_Me estás matando_

_Y no seré rechazado por ti_

_Por el animal dentro de ti._

…

_Oh, oh_

_Quiero algo más_

_Oh, oh_

_¿Qué estás esperando?_

_Prueba un poco de mi corazón esta noche_

_Oh, oh_

_Quiero algo más_

_Oh, oh_

_¿Qué estás esperando?_

_¿Qué estás esperando?_

_Dile adiós a mi corazón esta noche._


End file.
